Arendale History
History of Arendale This Aricle contains the history of Arendale History 'Early Times' The Legend of Excel,the only manuscript pertaining to the early history of what Arendale was states that during the years 1100 '''a ethnic group of people called "Damoarians"' lived in what is now Arendale and established a numerical number of tribes, each with its own territory and symbol.They were crafty people said have to forged '''bronze by 1150' and iron by 1176;they were also expert farmers-they invented the wheat huv, a machine that could harvest a hectare of wheat within 10 min. They also developed a language called “Damoari” which is now extinct.They had a huge trade fleet which sailed the vast Strait of Gondu with pearls,seashells,silk,iron,spices and many more of their native products and once it came back it was full of gold,ivory,oil and myrh.They were also said to have been a warlike people,always fighting to gain more land and prestige.But after a hundred years they have may used up almost all of their resources and manpower that a single tribe called Damorii-celtii rose and quickly subjugated the other tribes of Damoria. 'Damoria:Beginning,War,& End' Their advantage in warfare were the Schiltron Formation-which made the soldiers unflankable; and Nordlanx Style-''' which was a formation that made spearmen impenetratable by cavalry charges by packing together in a mass and pointing their spears toward their front and flanks.'''Year 1269.The Damorii-celtii,soon after conquering 32 tribes created a kingdom know as “Damoria”'''that grew to be prosperous in trade and wealth as to knowledge and learning.It was at first controlled by a '''council of tribes that met every month to consult problems about the kingdom,but after a rebel named “Huath Gildon” nearly overthrew the Kingdom,the people quickly announced their want of a king to rule over them. The War for Damoria(1275-1281) ''' soon followed between the '''Loyalists who supported a new king , led by George Ferrington-a general in his 30's-and the Uprisionists who wanted council,led by Froston Rejvickek.The Loyalists at first gained the upper hand.but when the Kingdom of Para San decide to help the Uprisionists,they were eventally losing ground to the well trained Uprisionists. The Last stand of the Loyalists was in the city of Darendael.George Ferrington had about 80,000 soldiers at his command and another 20,000 mercenaries he bought from Chelonia.Froston seeing this quickly sieged the city with 300,000 men to prevent further reinforcements.During the 6-month siege,Froston and George may have met before battle.George promised allegiance and surrender if Froston would give them piece of land between the Valley Fjords.Froston would not accept and ordered his troops to scale the walls.A bloody battle known as Battle of Darendael ensued,Froston successfully scaled the walls and opened the gates for his remaining men outside to enter.He reformed at the East Square of the city and divided his men to 3 divisions:Advii-el,Ader-il,& Bedeth Ere, meaning:Victory,Death and New Age.Meanwhile Strategos George was b usy planning his army’s escape route.He planned to cross toward the West wall going to Valley Fjords,but there was one problem they were were being surrounde by Advii-el in the East,Ader-il in the North and Bedeth Ere in the West.George planned to make a strategy that included hit-and-run tactics,he wanted to save his 75,000 troops for his future plans.but he knew he can’t make it to the future anymore so he installed Meliza Drezkol a woman to lead his army out to the Fjords and organize a new attack.He and his 5,000 would cover them up.The strategy was a success,nearly 77000 made it out alive to escape not to the Fjords but to the I'slands of Guimaras',but sadly Strategos George was killed. And Froston secured the Damorian Kingdom for himself as its Prime Councilor. The First War of Revolution in Arendale was finished.And here the Legend of Excel ends its record about the affairs and happenings in Damoria.The next 200 years after the 1st War of Revolution remains a mystery.But records have been found in Meliza Ville-where Meliza Drezkol was said to have lived-about a terrible people with a name starting with the letter “R” that terrorized Damoria until its final destruction in 1322.Now archeologists from Arendelle University know who this people are-Romans,and with them a beginning of a new age.. 'Roman Invasion ' Reference from the Chelonian & Roman Historians Plaucus and Livy. Plaucus(1256-1327) was a Chelonian soldier & historian during King Harold Downzinkerts rule.He summarized what happened during the fall of Damoria,but wrote only one article:This one ' Roman Invasion' “ These so-called barbarians called “Romans”came from the Land of Mars(now the Peoples Republic of Mars).By the year 1321 they have already established a sphere of influence in the western territories of the crumbling Kingdom of Damoria.These Roman sphere of influence helped the Romans establish a foothold in the region,that eventually gained more power than Damoria.Prime Councilor Dein Drezkol,finding a chance to regain the Kingdom’s glory declared war on the Romans.Dein mobilized 10,000 swordsmen and 2,500 horsemen to conquer the colonies, also he acquired 5,000 men and 1,000 horsemen of my kinsmen to fight with him,as was our treaty with Damoria.After he sent his men to campaign,they were gone for 6 months.Sooner or later at March 22,1322, 22 men said to have been survivors arrived,they were hurriedly taken to the palace for interrogation,we do not know what they said it remains a mystery for Chelonia and the other kingdoms.Sir Francis Tunasol,the Damorian diplomat arrived at March 26,1322,and he announced that a huge army of Romans were now reaching our border with Damoria. Panic came therefore,but our king announced that he would make a peace treaty with these barbarians,but these were never accepted.” “On the fateful day of April 17,1322,Darendael was reported to have been captured by the Romans,subjugated the kingdom and killed the Prime Councilor.Our King fearing for our safety marched to our borders and laid a long battle line of 2 km long with 300,000 men-I too was one of them - 5,000 horsemen and 150 elephants.We encamped at the River Mancholo and waited for 3 days.By the 3rd day one reported to have seen a very long line of men in full armor of shiny metals-Romans.The king then quickly ordered us to form a battle line overlooking the river,and we waited. Suddenly huge stones arose from the back of the Romans from towering machines and hit our men,some panicked and ran,but most of us became inspired when our king personally joined us in the front.I thinked I heard him say,”Men today we face the Roman Horde,but remember this if we lose today,this Romans will plunder our lands,women and dignity,so don’t be discouraged to die.Die for your families,friends,people and for CHELONIA! CHARGE!”.Hearing this I ran o the Roman lines and pushed my weight against them,with me were others.I managed to get y first kill then quickly rushed back to refresh myself,as I was I saw that we were being encircled,then I saw from the horizon hundreds of dots moving fast,later this were our horsemen,earlier I had thought that they were with us in the initial charge,turns out to be they had lured the enemy’s cavalry to an ambush and successfully slain them all.They flanked the enemy hard with a charge. The right flank of the enemy routed, and sooner or later we were cheering as we saw the Roman hordes retreating.And 10 months later we signed an agreement with them for peace.We were very lucky to have been free,I wish our allies will soon to.Long live Chelonia and Long Live the Mighty ' Damoria….”' This is Plaucus only article featuring Damoria’s end.Although it is mainly about the brave defense of Chelonia, it is still held by historians as a connection to Arendale-Chelonian ties during this times. Livy (1288-1375) was Roman soldier during his 20s,and served as centurion for the next 30 years.His unit was first deployed in the Roman territory of Decia during about 1316-1320 before being sent to Damoria. His narrates how the Romans conquered Damoria and tells later on Roman plans for future conquests.He lived in Damoria for 10 years before being sent to the Balearics in which he was killed.In all he wrote 4 entries.. Please Note that this was really written in ancient Roman language,thanks to Excel University,this has been converted to English. '' Misisse ut Damoria (Deployed to Damoria)'' ' '' I.Adventus ad terram incognitam expectante''s' ' Arrival to an unknown land' Februarius XXII MCCXXI “Augustus has sent his word to our Legion to mobilize for the night to this land called Damoria-a land whose name I’ve never heard,the land that is over the Appianchian Mountains to the east of our fort.The land where people are savage and barbaric. I don’t know what my men think, but for me I know their afraid to leave our frontier lines. I’ve heard news from the Legions VI and VIII that as soon as they landed, hundreds of men have already appeared to fight.I doubt our survival.The sailors shout “Land HO!”,I must ready myself,farewell for now. We have landed and have already built a wall around the beach,I have ordered my men to rest for now,but fearing attack ,I now am in watch as I write this. Now I wonder why they say this land is barbaric ,I can only see lush grassland and tall mountains on the horizon.Our commander has ordered all centurions to lead a patrol every day in alphabetical,which clearly means my cohort will leave tomorrow.Blessed be this afternoon and no harm come to the Lion. In him we trust. Tonight I heard rustling over the wall, I suspected it was human in origin,but maybe cattle.I told my private if he heard something he answered “No”. Then I heard it a 2nd time,fearing for safety, I ordered my second-in-command to silently wake the men and arm themselves.At first he hesitated saying I maybe be cattle and the men will get angry,but I insisted.For now I wait with my men on the walls,hearing the rustling at the darkness over there,waiting and waiting”. Februarius XXIII MCCXXI '' “Last night my men got mad at me,for which they say the rustling was from a creek in front of the wall.I doubtedly admitted,but last night I think I saw I torch light on the forests,light and then die very fast. " Today is the day we patrol,unfortunately I got ill with a flu,so my men and my marched out with my second-in command in lead,seeing from their faces-that even though they are almost 81 men,complete in armor,equipment and training-I can see fear.I bid farewell to them as they marched out of the fort,going to the Damorian forest.At the last sight of them I whispered a short prayer for their safety." "A few hours later a scout reported to have spotted vast numbers of warband circling the countryside.I was shocked,my men were in grave danger, I proposed with the other centurions to deploy 360 men to message and safely return my men,they didn’t care.They sentenced me to the Treal Room to calm me down for they said I was going crazy.I wish you back there Hadia to not worry about me.Until next time”. ''' II. In quo primum illud bellum ''' ' My First Battle''' Note:Civellus Julius a friend of Livy wrote this during Livy’s absence Februarius XXV MCCXXI '' " After some well rest,Livy woke up early than among most of us.I saw him standing watch at the walls,he saw me and motioned to do my daily tasks as a private.Maybe about 3 hours later I heard our men murmuring which eventually led to utterlus shrieking.Barbarians have been spotted at the horizon,and with them were Sir Livy’s men.As I was deep in thought,horns were blown,centurions gave orders and soldiers hurried to arm themselves.I myself did the same.We were then ordered to line at the front gate in 4 columns and 8 rows”. " We were the nearest and I could see over the gate,Livy shocked.He quickly hurried down and undoubtedly pushed my centurion aside and said,”In my command-Form Chelys! And then he led us out to face the horde with no doubt,him,leading the group.As we marched I saw the savages had killed 5 of the hostages,and then like a horde of wolves,rushed to meet us in a disordered manner.As he said, at his command we formed chelys,and from that formation we were tightly packed to move fast,but because of our overlapping shields we were guaranteed protection.The Damorians closed at us,and we braced as they charged at our shields and jumped over our front down to smash shields covering our heads.It was hard we ,got about 2 dead,but we managed to push the Damorians to form a defensive square around the hostages." ”At the corner of my eye I saw Livy hurriedly slicing the ropes that bound his men.When the last of them were freed,a blowhorn sounded and the warbands slowly falled back,but we remained in defensive position,then out of the thickets, humongous creatures 12-feet tall I think.They were carrying what I expected their master, which unfortunately ordered to attack us. Livy ordered us to retreat and run to the fort. But him as I was entering the gate, I saw him go back, pick a javelin, and hurl it at the creature, which was killed. Seeing this I ran back to also fight, as I ran some joined me and we helped accompany Livy. We were victorious,and among us happiest was Livy. Grateful his soldiers thanked him for saving them.Long Live Rome!” '' III. General De Stipendium ' The General Campaign' Martius XII MCCXXII '' “It has been alomst 1 year since I last wrote my experiences ,much has happened in less than a year after we arrived. After that successful victory against the Damorians, we have learned much, t hanks to our prisoners who told us about all the kingdom, from its geography ,people, cities and other general information to its military tactics, arms, secrets bases and headquarters. We also learned that their capital was lacking needed defenders ,an easy victory for anyone who laid siege to it. But he also told us that we may not be able to reach the capital, because their allies were now marching to their capital.Hearing this,the commander issued us to ready ourselves to lay siege to the Damorian capital,Darendael." "While on our way to Darendael, we plundered hundreds of towns which from my view were in disrepair, the roads were filthy the air full of dust. Soldiers went in and out of houses looting valuables as children lay crying. Some men took some women and carried them out in the dense bushes to have intercourse, while their husbands and brothers were mercilessly put to the sword, we only spared the poorest of them all. After this events we met LegionVI on the dirt road, they too have been plundering towns from the north-west and have made plans to march south-east to secure the region". "When nights fall we build forts for protection, and for food we hunt like savages for turkey and deer.We also have fought some skirmishers along the way in which me may have lost 10-20 men but if lucky we may have ended with no casualties.Our commander fearing ambushes avoided the woods, he said he didn’t want us to be end up like what happened to Legion VIII that was last to have reported on its way to Darendael,but since then no news has been received about the Legion’s whereabouts, they said they were probably ambushed or may have wandered out of the an unknown land and got lost.Now we are about 190 miles from Darendael and if we march at twice our marching speed of 20 miles per day, we probably would arrive at approximately 9 days and a half.As of now I can call the campaign as 2/3 succesful for we have not yet captured the capital.Well the horn sounds and goodnight.Until next time". '' '' '' IV. Victoriam et Negotium ' Victory and Occupation' Aprilis XII MCCXXII “3 days before i wrote this, we were almost 2 km away from Darendael, and as I marched I could already see a glimpse of the roof of their castle.We laid camp at that point,for we had to plan a strategy to siege that camp.The plan was to build siege machines for 2 days starting exactly.And by the 3rd day,lay the siege machines at the four gates and walls to ram them,scale them and sap them,we would order our men to double their efforts for because out scouts have reported 370,000 San Ka warbands marching towards our location.We expect them to arrive by 6 days or less.I could not write much for now due that I am building with my men a large siege tower for use in the siege,and we are also told to work in it for 16 hours.Now about 10,000 men are working on their assignments in 3 small forts just outside the enemy’s greatest asset. Good bye for now. Aprilis XXIX MCCXXII " Oh Long Live the Lion,our foes are crushed nothing can stand against us.On Aprilis XVII we marched for to attack Darendael with 3000 men,7000 as reserves.The laid the siege machines around the city and began utilizing them.My men were part of the reserves and I was with the other centurions on our horses.I saw how great we had done on building these machines,the first siege tower to open attack was just in front of us.They attacked well ordered and successfully secured the wall form the Damorians.Soon our rams have breached 3 out of 4 walls,the siege towers successfully scaled 5 of 8 walls,and our catapults smashed a gigantic breach in the western wall. When the 1st soldiers were ordered to regroup and refresh from fighting,the next 3500 which we were part of were ordered to fight .As we ran in formation,arrows from Damorian archers rained on us,I saw my comrade centurion fall down from his horse after 3 arrows hit him.I quickly ordered chelys for safety.And by the time we entered the breaches,we fought in man-man battles,except for me and my 4 bodyguards who kept me safe.Soon we were tired and ordered to give way for the next.We regrouped at the western wall.And soon news arrived that we have taken the castle and had taken their councilor as a hostage.We celebrated,if you were there your ears would bleed at the loudness of their shouts.But the sad part is that with the shout of victory came the hand of plunder.Hundreds of women were raped,soldiers executed,homes ransacked and children lined up for slaver.I didn’t take part in this for it was evil in my eyes,my soldiers knowing this rather rested themselves than to plunder.” “But soon after the plundering,tragic news arrived,the 370,000 or more San Ka army arrived.We were caught in surprise,some soldiers hurried to find their cohorts ,but still most didn’t hear it for they were still busy.I ordered my men of 73 to cover the breach which was overlooking the San Kas end to end in Guard position.I planned to delay the San Kas with my small number of men while the other cohorts were regrouping.The San Kas were much taller than the Damorians,and I think they were also planning to overthrow the city.They came in like wildfire,they almost smashed the column of my men,but my men were veterans in their own rights,and they fought with courage like eagles. To be continued....